


Living Dolls

by BandsHaveTakenOver3



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Bands, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsHaveTakenOver3/pseuds/BandsHaveTakenOver3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are living in the same world<br/>You and me, though there's no answer<br/>Someone can try to take credit, but our meeting was destiny<br/>If I can touch your heart<br/>I can tell how you feel<br/>Believing I can create anything<br/>Other than me, those nameless people<br/>They are all the same looking like dolls<br/>I feel like reality filtered into my vision by knowing love<br/>Near the meaning of life, you squeeze my hand back tightly<br/>I was in this rusting world grasping at uncertainties but<br/>The answer you give me<br/>First love that you brought me...<br/>What's with the clouds in my heart?<br/>Even if the sun rises, the mirror is still shut as you closed it<br/>And softly shed your last tears in this world<br/>Nothing like a doll, you were my only<br/>This warmth can't be seen by eyes<br/>If I can touch your heart<br/>I can tell how you feel<br/>Believing I can create anything<br/>Other than me, those nameless people<br/>They are all the same, looking like dolls<br/>I was in this rusting world grasping at uncertainties but<br/>The answer you give me<br/>First that you brought me...<br/>The stars in the threatening sky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Takahiro Pov**

I held onto my father’s hands as I stood next to my younger brother looking at the ground. I watched as a group of men lowered my mother into the ground as a few tears rolled down my face. I looked up at my father to see the usually straight faced man have watering eyes. It was on of the only times Tomohiro and I have seen him show emotions. “Why are they putting mommy in the ground?”I asked as more tears rolled down my face.

My father knelt down to mine and Tomohiro’s short height,”Takahiro...Tomohiro...We have gone through this multiple times. Mommy got really sick after having Hiroki and she got so sick that fell into a never ending sleep. We won’t be able to see her for a very long time.”

I ran the little distance between me and my father. I wrapped my small arms around him to be wrapped within his. More tears rolled down my face and slowly fell down faster.

“Shh Takahiro…It will be alright. At least she got to spend six years with you and five years with you Tomohiro,”my father said pulling away. By the time we looked back at the place they were putting my mother she was already lowered. “You two should go say goodbye,”my father gently pushed us forward.

Tomohiro and I take small steps forward. “Hi mommy. Daddy told me that I won’t be able to see you for awhile so I should say goodbye, but I don’t want to say goodbye...I want your hugs...I-I’m going to miss you,”I say starting to cry harder.

Tomohiro steps a little closer, but doesn’t say anything. I watch through tear filled eyes as he just stand there looking down. After awhile he steps back and hugs me as our aunt walked over to us holding our youngest brother Hiroki.

“Come on Takahiro,”my father put his hands on my small shoulders,”you need to be strong for your younger brothers.”

I watch as our aunt walks to our father,”I’m sorry for you loss.”

“And the same to you as she was your sister,”my father responds as he takes Hiroki in his arms. “Boys...we should go home.” As he said that I could tell he was trying to be strong. The ride back to our house outside of Tokyo was silent. When we got home father put Hiroki to bed, sent Tomohiro to play, and pulled me to a room he never allowed me into. Inside the room there was a metal table with a bunch of metal parts and tubes. “Takahiro, we are going to work on something together,”my father states pulling tools out.

**~ 16 Years Later ~**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing loudly. I instantly sit up to find the source of the annoying noise. I reach for the phone and answer it.

“Hello, is this Takahiro Morita?”a voice asks.

I sigh,”Yes, who is this?”

“This is your father’s lawyer,”the man spoke. “I’m sorry, but I have some bad news...Your father recently passed away. He left the house to you along with certain instructions it seems for something. Would you be able to stop by the estate this afternoon?”

“Uh...I think so,”I say and slowly get out of bed.

“Can you come over here in an hour or so?”the man asks.

“Yeah…”I say as I walk into the kitchen of my apartment. After a few more things are said I hung up. I look at the time on the stove, 12:30. How did I sleep for so long? I groan to myself and walk back to my room. I shuffle down the small hallway and into the crowded filthy room. I walked to my closet pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. I quickly fix my hair so I don’t have bed head anymore and then call Tomoya. “Hey Tomoya,”I say.

“What do you need Taka?”Tomoya asks.

“Can you do me a favor and give me a ride some place?”I laugh awkwardly.

Tomoya sighs,”Fine. I will be there shortly.”

“Thank you Tomoya,”I say before I hang up. I sit on my small couch until I get a text from Tomoya telling me that he’s here. I grab my apartment key, lock the dor, and then go out to Tomoya’s car.

“Where do you need me to take you?”Tomoya asks starting to drive away.

“My father’s house,”I say looking out the window. From Tomoya’s reflection in the window I see that he has a weird look on his face. “Oh yeah, you don’t know where that is. You’re going to have to drive out of the city the West way until you hit a small forest of trees and eventually you’ll find an ugly old house.”

“Okay? I can attempt to get you there,”Tomoya said driving away faster.

I watched as the buildings and houses passed through the window. We kept driving until we started through the small forest. After driving a little bit longer a gravel driveway came up a head on the right. “Turn here,”I pointed at it. Tomoya turned into the driveway and up to the house. “Thank you Tomoya,”I say as I get out of the car. As I walk up to the house I see three other cars parked. As soon as I enter the house I hear the loud talking of two people and then footsteps headed towards me.

“Takahiro!”my two younger brothers said walking up to me before getting squished into a hug.

“It’s been awhile little brothers,”I say hugging back. After our hug I was pulled deeper into the house to the table were the lawyer was seated.

“Your brothers already have what was left to them so all that’s left is for you,”the lawyer says as I sit in an old wooden chair.

As I sit down memories come flying back at me. Some were from when I was young with my mother, others from what it was like after she died, and the one that stuck out the most was the argument I had with my father when I was 17. _I haven’t seen him in how long and he leaves me this house along with some other junk. He wants to control my life even from behind the grave! Ha, well old man that won’t be happening. There’s nothing you can do that’ll stop me from playing rock music. I bet that if youngest brother would you would’ve had no objections._

“Excuse me, Takahiro,”a voice brought me out of my thoughts. “I was instructed to give you this envelope and tell you not to open it until you decide to look in the room that can only be opened with this key.”

I take the envelope and look at it blankly. At first I just stare at it not caring to read the words written on it, but after a bit I look at the words written in my father’s sloppy handwriting; _**For my son Takahiro**_. Slowly my curiosity started to build and I wanted to just tear it open. _No Takahiro. The man may have disapproved of your dream, but you should at least follow his last wishes._ “Hey Tomohiro and Hiroki,”I say unknowingly. “Would you guys want to stay in this house with me tonight?”

“Yes!”Hiroki yelled in his higher pitched voice. “That’ll allow me big brother time which hasn’t happened since you moved out of this house Takahiro.”

I look down at the floor knowing that it hurt Hiroki when I moved out. “I know Hiroki…”I mumble. “So you guys will stay?”

“Of course, but I have to go back into Tokyo to get things,”Tomohiro answers.

I nod,”Hiroki, you should go with Tomohiro.”

“Okay,”Hiroki nods and walks towards the door with Tomohiro.

I watch as the pair walk out of the house. As soon as the door shuts I start to walk around to find the room they key was for. I checked the doors of all the rooms on this floor, nope. I walk up a flight of brown wooden stairs to a long hallway that has many old doors; most were covered in dust except for one which must have been Hiroki’s room. I walk down the hallway and tried all the doors, but they key didn’t unlock any and there was one that was already unlocked like Hiroki’s. I twisted the doorknob and walked in. Dust flew around the the room and everything else in it was covered in dust. Once I looked around the room I realized who’s it was. It was once mine. The room was exactly how I left it besides the dust. Some things were still on the ground from when they were thrown and an old picture frame still sat on the table next to the bed. I moved towards the picture and wiped off the glass. It was a picture of a younger me and my mother. After that I walked out of the room and slammed the door. _What is_ _this damn key for?!_ I push through old memories and that’s when it hit me. _The room father showed you after the funeral!_ I ran throughout the house until I came face to face with the door of that room. I shoved the key into the lock and twisted the doorknob. The door opened with ease and I walked in. The room was amazingly clean as if it was the only room my father had cared about. I walked farther into the room and pushed aside a curtain to reveal what appeared to look like a girl with an open spot on her chest resting upon a metal table. I sit in the chair next to the table and pull out the envelope. I rip it open and find a letter inside. It read: _**Dear Takahiro...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Takahiro Pov**

I rip it open and find a letter inside. It read: 

_**Dear Takahiro,** _

_**If you have gotten this envelope it is because I am already gone. I know that we haven't seen eye to eye on everything and that we haven't seen each other since you moved out so you are probably wondering why I left the house to you. I left it to you because there is something special here. Something we started working on together when you were six and that special something is most likely lying in front of you right now. I want you to have her because she is what we worked on together. Originally I was creating her so you boys would grow up with a mother figure, but you and I know that nothing and no one would ever be able to replace her so I continued working on her for you. I know that you have been pushing away the people that care for you except your band members.That is why you must have her; so you care for someone as I hope she will care for you. She isn't quite finished yet and I did that purposely so you would put in her heart. It is my way of trying to create a bond between you two from the very start.Though she is incomplete right now she does have a name, Sarah. When she "wakes" up she will know that her name is Sarah...I just hope that you actually complete her and start her up...If you are willing to here are the directions.** _

  1. **_You will find a black metal box on a small table next to the table she is on.The box will contain the heart._**
  2. **_Take the heart out and put it in the spot in her chest._**
  3. **_Attach the heart to the tubing and wires. You will just have to put the wires in the small holes along the heart and put the heart's veins into the tubes._**
  4. **_Press the thumb sized indent in the middle of the heart and push down the"door" that will cover that spot. If the outline of the heart doesn't disappear you put the heart in wrong._**
  5. **_Pick her up and stand her straight in the machine by the door and press start._**



**_Please remember that I did this for you because I love you son and it's time to let someone in. Let Sarah in. Also remember even though at the time I didn't want you creating rock music I see that I was wrong and I support you. Keep creating music._ **

**_-Your Father_ **

After reading the letter I look at the girl in front of me.  _Should I complete her? I mean father made her for me. He spent the rest of his days working on her so I would finally let someone into my heart since I haven't since mother died._ I stand up and place the letter on the chair. I follow the directions as given and made sure the "door" outline can no longer be seen before picking her by placing my arms under her knees and lower back. I carry her over to the white machine with the clear door my father had talked about and placed her inside. I gently press the start and watch as the machine does it's job. After a few minutes her eyes flip open to reveal beautiful hazel orbs. I step back in slight shock as my eyes meet her's, but then step forward when the door of the machine opens. I watch as the girl tries to walk forward, but ends up falling down. "Here, let me help you,"I outstretch my hand for her to take.

Sarah gently takes my hand and I pull her up,"Thank you. My name is Sarah by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Takahiro, but you can just call me Taka,"I smile studying her face as I help walk her to the nearest chair. As soon as I sat her down I heard voices yelling my name so I head towards the door.

"Wait...!"Sarah called. "W-where are you going?"

I sigh.  _Shit! What am I supposed to do about both of my brothers and Sarah?! They shouldn't know about one another yet!_ "Uh...I have to go,"I say. "I will be back in awhile with food and stuff for you, but for now I need you to stay here." Before closing the door behind me I look back at Sarah to she her with a frightened look on her face. I shut the door and quickly walk into the room Tomohiro and Hiroki were in.

"Where were you? We were looking for you,"Hiroki asked.

I look around.  _Come up with something!_ "Sorry, I was walking around trying to get used to where everything is again,"I lie.

"Oh,"Hiroki responds. "So what are we going to do big brothers? I'm hungry."

_He is still as gullible as ever._ I smile to myself,"Okay Hiroki. Are you hungry too Tomohiro?"

"I could eat,"Tomohiro answers.

I start walking towards the kitchen,"What are you guys hungry for? Maybe there will be something in the kitchen that can be made." I walked into the kitchen and began looking through the fridge along with the cupboards to try and find something to make with no avail. "There's nothing to eat in this house; literally. What did you and father eat Hiroki?"I yell shutting a cupboard door.

"We usually ordered some sort of take out,"Hiroki answered.

I sigh,"Then looks like we are ordering take out. What do you guys want?" I pull out my phone.

"Sushi,"Hiroki answers before Tomohiro could even speak,"because I remember how much you liked sushi."

A smile creeps onto my fact at the fact that my youngest brother remembered something that I like so much. I look through my contacts to see if I have a number for a sushi place in Tokyo. I reach the end of my contacts,"I personally don't have a number for a sushi restaurant."

"Don't worry Takahiro. Father and I had a number written down some place in here,"Hiroki says walking into the kitchen. He starts digging through a pile of small papers. "I found it,"Hiroki says pulling out his own phone. "Hello, I would like to place a delivery order,"Hiroki says into the phone.

I begin to zone out as Hiroki places the large order. _Will Sarah like sushi? She's never eaten it before. I mean she has never eaten anything before. I hope she will like it because it will be all we have._ I break out of my thoughts when I feel a hand tapping on my shoulder. I turn my head to see that it is Tomohiro.

"I think Hiroki is a little excited to have all three of us together at this house again,"Tomohiro says with a slight laugh.

I return a small smile,"Yeah."

"What should we do until the food gets here?"Hiroki asks as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"We can do whatever you want little brother,"I say looking at him.

"Okay!"Hiroki says as he grabs mine and Tomohiro's wrists. He pulls us out of the kitchen and deeper into the large old house to the living room. He plops us both onto the dusty old couch that has now become a grey color instead of white. Hiroki walks up to a wooden case and pulls out a VHS tape,"Lets watch Batman!" Hiroki turns on the TV and VHS player before putting in the tape.

A knock comes from the door just as the part where the woman that is becoming Catwoman is stitching her suit together. I get up from the couch and stop the movie before going to the door. I pull the door open to have it reveal a girl that looks Hiroki's age holding a few different packages of food.

"Here you go Hiro-"the girl started. "You aren't Hiroki. Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

I sigh,"I am Hiroki's oldest brother Takahiro."

Before the girl could say anything else Hiroki walked over. "Hi Sakura,"Hiroki smiles at her.

The girl apparently named Sakura smiles back,"Hi Hiroki. Here's your food."

I watch the odd exchange between the two as I just stand there and get handed the boxes of food. I watch as Hiroki pays for the food and then closes the door. A smile finds int's way onto my face,"You like her don't you Hiroki?"

Hiroki shakes his head smiling. "No I don't,"Hiroki says before pushing my shoulder.

"Tomohiro! Hiroki has a crush on the delivery girl!"I yell teasing my brother.

Tomohiro laughs loudly,"Trust me, I know!"

"Stop it Takahiro,"Hiroki whines as we walk back to the living room.

When we got back to the living room I laid the boxes out on the glass table in the middle of the room. I open the lids to all of the boxes and pop a piece of sushi in my mouth before pressing play on the VHS player again. AS the three of us continued watching the Batman movie we ate most of the sushi and continued to tease Hiroki about liking the delivery girl. By the time the movie ended Hiroki was passed out on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Let's just leave him there,"Tomohiro says standing up from the couch.

I nod,"He looks happy."

"Yeah,"Tomohiro agrees. "I am going to go to bed too."

"Okay,"I watch as my other brother disappears from the room. Once he was out of sight I collected the uneaten sushi and put them in one of the boxes. I walk throughout the house until I get back to the ever so plain looking door. I grab the key from my pocket and shove it into the lock.  _It's nice having my brothers back._ I smile again and open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a little over a month...I have been busy with working on my newest story on Wattpad and it has been taking up nearly all my time when it comes to writing. I am also sorry if you guys think this chapter isn't that great because I don't really think it is. In this chapter the Batman movie that is mentioned is Batman returns from 1992. Don't judge me for being a teenage girl that still watches movies on VHS tapes. For the third chapter of this story I will try to not take so long to write it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my first chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. I have written fanfiction on other sites such as: Wattpad, Quotev, and AsianFanFics. I have looked through the selection of One Ok Rock stories on this site and others and have realized that there isn't much out there for them. The world needs more One Ok Rock! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I will try my hardest to make it enjoyable for those who read it.


End file.
